InuWeen
by Dr.Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha and friends celebrate the candylicious holiday of Halloween. While people go tricking-or-treating, something goes wrong!


InuWeen

Inuyasha and friends celebrate the candylicious holiday of Halloween!

The story is a crossover of characters from anime and video game series such as Sonic and Dark Cloud and using my sister in the story. The fanfic also takes place in modern time.

The story begins:

_**Introduction Chapter!**_

While setting up a Halloween party, Kagome had invited Inuyasha and many other friends to come and and celebrate the fine holiday of Halloween. She had placed 2 Jack-O-Latterns at the front door, side-by-side. Her mom had placed light decorations all over the house and had a put a weird owl toy in a tree around the front of her home which plays recording howling noises which would scare the kids who visit the house to trick-or treat. Kagome's grandpa had decided to order scary movies from Netflix. He had a difficult time choosing between all the horror movies that was available at Netflix that he wanted to rent, he then decided to rent Halloween (1978 version), The Ring, The Grudge, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The younger ones that were invited on Kagome's party were going to trick-or-treat while the adults stayed at the party and feast on all the party food Kagome and her mother made and watch the movies that Grandpa had rented. After the kids trick-or-treat, they would meet back at the party and join the adults of watching the movies and eat their trick-or-treat candy!

Kagome now is cleaning off the counter with a washing towel before placing all the party food. She then got a broom and sweeped nicely on the kitchen floor and gathered all the crumbs on it and threw it all away in the trash can with the dust pan. Her grandpa was cleaning out the guest bathroom while the mom was already at the door waiting for all the guests to come.

Kagome went upstairs and grabbed a Fergie CD from her music shelf. She then grabbed her huge silver stereo and took both them downstairs. She plugged the stereo to a plug in the kitchen and set the stereo on the counter,

inserted the Fergie CD in and switched to Track 5 and danced to it insanely.

"WHERE MY PARTY PEOPLE AT?! WHERE MY PARTY PEOPLE AT?! WHERE MY PARTY PEOPLE AT?!"

"Hey Kagome," her mom called out. "Turn the music down, your party people are here."

"AH! Really?! She screamed happily and skipped to the front door to meet the party people. The first party person she saw at the door was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she shouted happily and hugged him hard as a teddy bear as a squeak sound came out of him. "Wha..r..u..tryyyingg..too..du?! KILL ME?!" shouted Inuyasha as he was trying to breathe for air. "Sorry," said Kagome.

"I'm so excited!" "Yeah, I can see that." said Inuyasha as he looked at his body was now shaped like an hourglass. "Ah!!" Kagome screamed out again as she saw the other party people behind Inuyasha.

She pushed Inuyasha out of the way, making him fall through her basement doorway. He screamed in terror and skipping on the stairs all the way down 'till he crashed to the bottom. Poor guy ;(

Anyways lol, she met the other guests at the door. It's Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke from "Rurouni Kenshin", Shippo, his best friend Daxter (made-up character who's also a fox demon who wears glasses), Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic, and Ayela (my sister), Monica (from Dark Cloud 2), Miroku, and Sango and. "Welcome to our home!" Kagome's mom shouted cheerfully. " Please come in!" Every guest came in and made themselves at home. Knuckles, Daxter, Ayela, Shippo, Monica, and Kagome were the ones that are going on trick-or-treating. Knuckles was dressed as a mummy, Daxter dressed as a fly, Shippo dressed like a pirate; he likes to be called: "Captain Shippo." Ayela dressed in as a butterfly and Monica dressed as Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. Kagome went to bathroom to put on her princess outfit from the episode where she had the school play with Hojo, while Inuyasha vanquised the food demons.

All the adults sat down on the sofas around the TV and decided what scary movie they wanted to see first. It was 5:58pm and the trick-or-treaters aren't allowed outside yet until 7. The adults gathered around the table The kids joined them feasted on Jack-O-Latern riceballs!

To Be Continued...

Like the story so far? ;)

Plz leave a review!


End file.
